


[podfic] You See Forever

by Kess



Series: High Chaos week 2016 [10]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outsider sees forever. This is one of those forevers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] You See Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You See Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773038) by [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers). 



cover by acatone

[link to podfic ](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/HC%20week%202016/you%20see%20forever.mp3)(length: 00:07:41 | size: 8.7 MB)


End file.
